1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to patches for repairing dry walls.
2. Prior Art
When a dry wall or sheet rock wall is damaged with a deep dent or hole, the conventional repair method comprises adhering a rigid sheet over the damaged area, and covering the sheet with spackle. Since all the repair materials are added to the outside surface of the wall, the finished repair forms a noticeable bump on the wall.
Other repair devices and methods are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,603 to Redden et al. discloses a dry wall patch comprising a flexible sheet hinged across its center. A hole smaller than the sheet is cut into a wall along a line drawn around a template. The sheet is bent and inserted into the hole. The sheet is pushed in to expand it within the hole, and covered with spackle. However, the sheet tends to pop back out before the plaster dries. Even after the plaster dries, the flexible sheet can be pushed in with moderate force and cause the spackle to crack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,331 to Forzano discloses a patch comprising a disc hinged across its center. The disc is folded, inserted through a hole cut into a wall, and expanded. The disc is held against the back surface of the wall by temporary straps, and the hole is filled with spackle. Because the disc is attached to the back surface of the wall, the entire thickness of the hole must be filled with spackle, which is too thick to dry quickly. Further, the disc can be dislodged with moderate force even after the spackle dries.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,594 to Doyle discloses a patch comprising a disc with a long bolt loosely threaded through its center. The disc is positioned on the back surface of a hole cut into an outer wall. The long bolt is turned until it engages an inner wall to press the disc against the outer wall. The disc is prevented from rotating while the large bolt is being turned by holding a smaller bolt. Because the disc is attached to the back surface of the outer wall, the entire thickness of the hole must be filled with spackle, which is too thick to dry quickly. The large bolt is threaded through a nut simply glued to the disc. Since no torque is applied between the bolt and the disc while the bolt is advanced through the disc, the nut does not have to be strongly fixed to the disc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,877 to Green discloses a patch comprising a sheet clipped to the back surface of a wall. Again, a thick layer of spackle is required to fill the hole, and the sheet can be dislodged with moderate force.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,107 to Schoonbeck discloses a patch comprising a larger disc glued to the back surface of a wall. A smaller disc is supported in front of the larger disc by a bolt extending there between. The spacing between the discs is adjusted by turning loose nuts on the bolt. The smaller disc is positioned closer to the outer surface of the wall to reduce the spackle required. Since no torque is applied between the bolt and the larger disc while the smaller disc is advanced along the bolt, the nut does not have to be strongly fixed to the larger disc. U.S. Pat. No. 276,499 to Story discloses a threaded wood plug for filling a threaded hole in a board. The hole must be threaded to receive the plug.